Jay Jay's Winter Parade/Gallery
Jay Jay has planned a Parade of Lights to celebrate the first day of winter and as a gift for all his friends and the other folks of Tarrytown. But when a snowstorm hits, the parade has to be cancelled to his dismay, leaving his friends surprise him with a parade of their own. Prologue Tarrytown during the first day of winter JJWP.jpg Brenda calling Jay Jay JJWP.jpg Brenda puts the microphone down JJWP.jpg Jay Jay descending from the air JJWP.jpg Jay Jay landing JJWP.jpg Jay Jay taxiing on the runway JJWP.jpg Snuffy greeting Jay Jay JJWP.jpg Snuffy "Did you hear Brenda" JJWP.jpg Jay Jay talking to Snuffy JJWP.jpg Snuffy asking if he can come JJWP.jpg Jay Jay "Of course!" JJWP.jpg Jay Jay leads Snuffy to the hangar JJWP.jpg Brenda's snowflake light Jay Jay "Is it ready?" JJWP.jpg Brenda plugs in the snowflake light JJWP.jpg Brenda "Here we go" JJWP.jpg Brenda flipping the switch JJWP.jpg Snowflake light turns on JJWP.jpg Jay Jay and Snuffy behold Brenda's snowflake light JJWP.jpg Brenda "You designed it" JJWP.jpg Brenda "I'm off to get more lights" JJWP.jpg Jay Jay and Snuffy saying goodbye to Brenda JJWP.jpg|"Bye, Brenda!" Snuffy asking about the light JJWP.jpg Jay Jay "My parade of lights" JJWP.jpg Jay Jay "You'll get to see" JJWP.jpg Snuffy asks about the parade JJWP.jpg Jay Jay "To celebrate the first night of winter" JJWP.jpg Jay Jay "Do it as a gift" JJWP.jpg Snuffy asks what the parade will look like JJWP.jpg Jay Jay getting excited JJWP.jpg An Amazing Blazing Light Parade Jay Jay starts singing JJWP.jpg|"If ya wanna know, Snuff, come with me. Close your eyes..." Snuffy closes his eyes JJWP.jpg|"And you can see!" Jay Jay and Snuffy exiting the hangar JJWP.jpg Jay Jay and Snuffy outside the hangar at night JJWP.jpg|"Tonight's the night..." ("Tonight's the night...") Jay Jay "For a spectacular sight" JJWP.jpg|"For a spectacular sight!" Snuffy "For a be-specular sight" JJWP.jpg|"For a be-specular sight!" Snuffy "What's that word" JJWP.jpg|"Jay Jay, what's that word?" Jay Jay correcting Snuffy JJWP.jpg|"'Spectacular', Snuff! It means 'great'!" Snuffy "For a spectacular sight" JJWP.jpg|"For a spectacular sight!" Jay Jay singing "And when the time is right" JJWP.jpg|"And when the time is right..." Snuffy "I did it!" JJWP.jpg|"I did it!" Jay Jay singing "All the lights'll be displayed" JJWP.jpg|"All the lights'll be displa-ayed..." Snuffy thanking Jay Jay JJWP.jpg|"Thanks, Jay Jay." Jay Jay leads Snuffy down the taxiway JJWP.jpg|"For my friends and the folks of Tarrytown..." Jay Jay singing "This is what I've made" JJWP.jpg|"This is what I've made!" Snuffy amazed at Jay Jay's presentation JJWP.jpg|"Wow!" Jay Jay presents his light parade JJWP.jpg|"An amazing, blazing light parade." Jay Jay and Snuffy observe the festivities JJWP.jpg|"And when everyone sees..." ("And when everyone sees...") Big Jake passes by JJWP.jpg|"Pretty colors like these..." Tracy passes by JJWP.jpg|("Pretty colors like these...") Savannah passes by JJWP.jpg|"They're gonna say, 'Pretty please,'" Herky, Oscar, Evan and Tuffy in the parade JJWP.jpg|"Don't let it end or..." Parade vanishing JJWP.jpg|"Fa-ade..." Empty runway JJWP.jpg|"No!" Parade reappearing JJWP.jpg|"No!" Parade continues on JJWP.jpg|"Everyone... Revvin' Evan and Tuffy in holiday lights JJWP.jpg|"...from all around will be glad..." Jay Jay singing "They came and stayed" JJWP.jpg|"...they came and stayed." ("Yeah!") Big Jake passing the camera JJWP.jpg|"For my amazing, blazing light..." Tracy passing the camera JJWP.jpg|"...parade." Savannah passing the camera JJWP.jpg|"An amazing, blazing light..." Herky passing the camera JJWP.jpg|"...parade!" Old Oscar passing the camera JJWP.jpg|"An amazing, blazing light..." Tuffy passing the camera JJWP.jpg|"...parade!" Revvin' Evan passing the camera JJWP.jpg|"Tonight's the night!" Big Jake and Savannah's costumes Evan and Tuffy's display Oscar and Herky's fake snow Snuffy's light-up snowflake picture The parade is cancelled Tracy's Idea Jay Jay's present Epilogue Category:Episode galleries